Headwear is known for removing heat from a person's scalp in order to prevent hair loss.
One known type of scalp cooling headwear is a stand-alone device that is first cooled to a required temperature and then placed on the person's head. However, this type of cooling headwear needs to be continuously replaced as its cooling effectiveness is quickly reduced as heat from the person's head warms up the headwear. This type of scalp cooling headwear is known to have limited or no adjustability thereby limiting efficient cooling of the scalp.
Another known type of scalp cooling headwear includes a cold fluid that is circulated through the headwear. This type of known headwear requires a source of cold fluid and a pump for pumping the cold fluid through the headwear. This type of headwear is oftentimes unsatisfactory in that the headwear doesn't fit sufficiently tightly to the person's head during use with the result that the headwear does not fully restrict blood flow to the scalp or cool the person's scalp as efficiently as it should.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjustable helmet or headpiece that can securely fit to a patient's head that simultaneously provides both targeted pressure and cold temperatures to defined anatomic locations to restrict arterial flow to the hair-baring scalp.